The present invention relates generally to fire hydrants and, more particularly, to a control valve for a fire hydrant.
Firefighters need quick and reliable access to water to fight fires safely and effectively. Typical fire hydrants are susceptible to jamming and blockage of the control valve. Jamming and blockage of the control valve prevents firefighters from accessing water via the fire hydrant. The control valve can be jammed or blocked due to insufficient drainage of the first hydrant. The control valve can also be jammed or blocked due to intrusion of tree roots into the control valve.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need for a fire hydrant that has a control valve that is less prone to being jammed and blocked.